Sacrificio
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: "Ib, si sólo pudieras irte con uno de nosotros ¿quién sería?" " Me quedaría aquí". Ib no sabía que esa pregunta se volvería realidad, estaba en un dilema, pero aún así no le importaba nada más con tal de cumplir su palabra. *Basado en el final Fanmade*


**_Un Sacrificio_**

* * *

><p>Muchas veces una persona puede tener un corazón tan grande que incluso no le importa lastimarse a sí misma por el bien de los demás. Esto no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera, después de todo, esa persona está sacrificando todo su presente por alguien a que es importante para ésta. Ib podía considerarse una niña con un corazón puro, tanto así que siguió confiando en Mary aún sabiendo lo que era ella y de lo que podía llegar a hacer. También era una niña muy confiada, ya que no le importo irse con Garry a pesar de ser un desconocido; esto no fue una mala decisión y nunca se arrepentirá de ella.<p>

Ib también era una chica valiente, o eso era lo que creía Garry. No era tan fácil estar tranquilo en un lugar donde las esculturas y cuadros te persiguen, aún más cuando estás solo, y tampoco es muy normal salvar a alguien que encontraste por ahí sin saber sus intenciones; él admiraba eso de ella. Muchas veces él supo que ella estaba sufriendo, se dio cuenta que no era una chica tan valiente y tan fuerte como él la veía, o tal vez si se había dado cuenta de ello, pero por su vano intento de aferrarse a la valentía de la niña, no se dio cuenta de que ella se sentía igual que él. Aún así, intentaron salir juntos de ese lugar, no necesitaban tener que depender de la fortaleza del otro para no caer en la locura, en realidad solo necesitaban su mutua compañía para saber que podían salir de ese lugar y sentirse con más ánimos de afrontar los nuevos retos. Además, él le había hecho una promesa: Ir a comer Macarons juntos después de que todo eso acabara. Estaba dispuesto a cumplir esa promesa a toda costa.

En cambio, Mary, era una chica que solo conocía la soledad. Lo único que conocía era por los libros que habían en la galería, pero eso no era suficiente. Ella quería saber que se sentía tener una familia como en esos tiempos, jugar con tus amigos hasta que el sol se ocultara, ir a la escuela y aprender cosas nuevas, entonces ¿Por qué tuvo que quedar atrapada en ese lugar? ¿Acaso ese Dios del que tanto hablan no tenía la compasión que ella creía y de la que tanto profesaban algunas personas? ¿Estaría atrapada ahí para siempre? Todas esas preguntas se iban juntando cada vez más y más, provocando que un lado retorcido comenzara a surgir en ella. El odio la comenzaba a consumir lentamente.

Un día ella descubrió algo interesante, una forma para poder salir de ese solitario lugar. No es que no le gustara estar con las esculturas, pero prefería estar con las personas y poder sentir su calidez. La única forma era tomar el lugar de alguien del exterior.

A este punto ya se podía considerar una muñeca rota. Tanto anhelo tenía por volver a sentir la calidez de una persona que ya ni le importaba los métodos para conseguirlo, incluso si eso significaba matar alguien. A este punto y en este mundo donde la muerte ya estaba en cada esquina y donde ella estaba tan desesperada, una simple muerte de alguien ya no era gran cosa.

Cuando Ib y Garry llegaron a la galería, ella vio una oportunidad, una que no se podría ver en quien sabe cuantos años más. Tenía dos opciones: Tomar el lugar de uno de ellos o hacerlos quedarse en la galería; éste último sería en casos extremos y bueno, tampoco lo veía mala idea.

* * *

><p>Garry sabía que algo pasaba cuando vio el cuadro "Separación" y luego por alguna razón se encontraron con Mary. Al principio la niña les pareció como ellos: personas que habían entrado ahí sin razón alguna, pero luego cambio cuando entró a esa habitación tan terrorífica: "Ojos rojos" así se llamaba el cuadro de esa maldita muñeca. Por alguna razón le extrañó ver como Ib miraba esas muñecas como si fueran los más tierno del planeta. Tal vez ella tenía un lado sádico que él desconocía, aunque no podía pensar en Ib de esa forma. En esa habitación fue cuando pudo detectar malas intenciones de Mary, sólo que no podía saber cuales.<p>

De un momento a otro, todo parecía de mal en peor para Garry ─tomando en cuenta que estar en ese mundo no era como un paseo─: Ib y él se habían separado, ahora ella estaba con Mary y no confiaba mucho en ella que digamos; las pinturas o esculturas, mejor dicho muñecas, no paraban de molestarlo y asustarlo. Lo peor de todo eso fue, saber la verdad sobre Mary. Siempre supo que no debía confiar en esa niña, ahora ella estaba con Ib en esos momento y no podía parar de preocuparse por ella.

* * *

><p>Ib se preocupó por el repentino cambio de Mary, de estar haciéndole felizmente varias preguntas sobre su familia, a cambiar a un estado que ─aunque no quería admitirlo─ le asustaba un poco. Pensaba con su inocente mente que Mary era su amiga y que ambas podrían salir de ahí juntas, pero se equivocó cuando vio a la rubia a punto de herirla con su cuchillo. Si no hubiera sido por Garry, tal vez Mary en su estado la hubiera lastimado o incluso algo peor.<p>

Después descubrió el secreto de la rubia, gracias a Garry. Ahora ella solo pensaba en huir de allí con vida al lado de su nuevo amigo, pero después de evadir por primera vez a la chica, se dio cuenta en que la forma en que los llamaba era de cierta forma rencorosa, pero dolida. Ib trató de entender el por qué ella actuaba así, al final solo pudo sacar una conclusión: Mary se sentía muy sola; esa soledad era el único motivo para que ella actuara de esa manera. Quería pensar y aferrarse ya que no quería pensar en Mary como la mala de la historia, después de todo, ella era su amiga.

No quiso tratar de explicárselo a Garry, ya que éste se sentía algo asustado y de alguna forma ella pensaba que él no le creería. Después de todo, Garry le había expresado muchas veces cuanto odiaba las pinturas y ahora consideraba a Mary una de ellas. Ib lo entendió, de alguna forma sentía que él veía de una manera diferente toda esa galería; lo pudo saber en la habitación de los conejos cuando al parecer él, en vez de gustarle, más bien parecía perturbarlo un poco.

Al llegar a la caja de los juguetes y un poco después de salir de ese horrible lugar donde varias esculturas, además de esas muñecas ─ahora Ib entendía el porque Garry se asustaba tanto─, lograron encontrar la salida y también una habitación sellada con espinas de rosa. La pequeña castaña creyó que podría encontrar algo ahí y al parecer Garry estaba de acuerdo con ella. Quemaron las espinas y se adentraron a ese lugar.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver que ese cuarto parecía ser el de Mary. Ahí estaba su cuadro, junto a unos dibujos que ella hizo y una que otra muñeca y cabeza de maniquí. Se adentraron más para ver si había algo que les mostrara la salida o algo por el estilo, en el suelo se encontraron varios textos, como uno que decía: "¿Cómo hacer amigos?". Garry se mostró algo incómodo con respecto a esto, él no quería admitirlo, pero sentía algo de lástima por Mary.

Garry había encontrado un texto muy interesante, donde decía que únicamente podían salir 2 personas de ese lugar, así que si Mary quería salir de ese lugar tendría que tomar el lugar de alguien del exterior. Ib lo leyó tensándose un poco debido a la que decía. Todos esos textos expresaban como se sentía la rubia, ella estaba en lo correcto: Mary sólo quería una amiga. Aunque en la situación en la que estaban no estaba segura de sí sería buena idea.

──Será mejor que salgamos de aquí── dijo el chico con temor de que Mary viniera. Notó como Ib estaba algo pensativa, por eso decidió preguntarle ──¿Estás bien? Te noto algo deprimida.

──No es nada── formó una pequeña sonrisa para darle a entender que todo estaba bien, Garry no tuvo otra opción que creerle.

──Vamos a buscar la salida, Ib── Garry le extendió su mano, ella la tomó y ambos salieron de ese lugar para buscar la salida.

* * *

><p>──Éste lugar me resulta familiar── comentó Garry al ver un lugar casi idéntico a la galería, pero la réplica era un poco más oscura.<p>

──Tal vez por aquí sea la salida── murmuró Ib, el peli morado sonrió al igual que ella. Lo que Garry no sabía era que Ib aún estaba preocupada por Mary o tal vez si lo sabía, ya que él lo estaba y mucho, aunque no quería buscarla por el simple hecho de que no sabían como iba a reaccionar la rubia tomando en cuenta el estado mental en el que se encontraba.

Llegaron hasta el cuadro que los atrajo a ese mundo, lo vieron detenidamente percatándose de que era igual a la verdadera galería. Había un pequeño texto que decía: "Sí saltas, no hay vuelta atrás. Todo tu tiempo aquí se perderá. ¿Estás seguro de querer saltar?"

──"Mundo Fabricado"── leyó Garry observando más de cerca esa obra, su mirada pasó a una de sorpresa ──Espera, esta es la galería. Significa que ¿si saltamos podemos volver a nuestro mundo?── dijo emocionado, pero luego cambio su felicidad a una de incertidumbre ──Pero ¿Cómo se supone que saltaremos a una pintura?── se preguntó. Al instante todo eso fue resuelto cuando el marco desapareció.

──Ahora parece que si podemos salir── comentó con una pequeña sonrisa la castaña. Aunque ahora mismo se sintiera así, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por Mary, prácticamente la había dejado sola cuando se supone que eran buenas amigas. Tenía unas ganas enormes de devolverse y buscarla, pero no quería abandonar a Garry. La voz del hombre frente a ella la sacó de sus pensamientos.

──Ok, vamos Ib── estaba decidido a extenderle la mano, pero justo cuando ella iba a tomar la mano de éste, una voz los hizo congelarse.

──¡No dejaré que se vayan!── gritó Mary encolerizada, agarraba firmemente su cuchillo de paleta en su mano derecha. Justo cuando se iba a abalanzar sobre ellos, Ib extiende sus brazos como un forma de proteger a Garry haciendo que Mary se detuviera sorprendida.

──¡Ib! ¡No lo hagas!─ le gritó Garry sorprendido por la acción de la pequeña. Mary también estaba algo confundida, pero por dentro, se sentía traicionada.

──Por favor sal de mi camino── pidió mientras le daba la espalda. ──Nosotras viviremos juntas y para hacer eso...él debe quedarse aquí── volvió su vista hacia ellos. Ib aún seguía recia a tener que quitarse de ahí, no podía simplemente abandonar a Garry. Mary se enojó con el comportamiento de ella así que le gritó una vez más para que se moviera. Alzó su cuchillo dispuesta a sacarla definitivamente de su camino, pero ella simplemente cerró sus ojos como si estuviera dispuesta a aceptarlo.

──I-Ib─ susurró Garry al ver la valentía de la castaña. Siempre había sido Ib quien lo salvaba, no importaba la situación. Mary aún seguía con esa mirada aterradora, pero fue cambiándola poco a poco a una de tristeza mientras miraba el cuadro "Mundo Fabricado".

──Tú...── se quedó callada unos momentos, en los cuales el cuchillo cayó al suelo. ──De verdad lo escoges a él sobre mi ¿o no? Ib── comenzó a llorar sabiendo que nunca podría tener una mejor amiga como tanto esperaba, tampoco podría salir al mundo exterior como ella lo había deseado. Siempre se quedaría encerrada en ese lugar ¿cierto?

Garry mostraba sorpresa y miraba con impaciencia a Ib sin idea de que hacer. Mientras tanto la castaña se estaba debatiendo internamente, entonces fue cuando llegaron sus recuerdos de cuando hablaba con Mary.

_"─Sí pudieras irte solo con uno de nosotros ¿a quién elegirías?─"_

Esa pregunta ahora se volvía algo real y ella simplemente no podía ignorarlo en este momento. Quería ser amiga de Mary, pero, también quería pasar más tiempo con Garry. Nunca imaginó que estaría en esta situación, era simplemente injusto. Miró al suelo esperando poder formular un respuesta, el llanto de Mary aún seguía, podía notar como Garry miraba con lástima la escena y a la vez frustrado por no poder ayudarla. ¿Cuál era la respuesta que buscaba?

"Preferiría quedarme aquí" Oh claro, ella había dicho eso. No podía creer que lo había olvidado, ella siempre cumplía sus promesas de alguna forma. Era verdad, no podían salir los tres no importaba que trataran, eran las reglas de este mundo y no podían romperse de ninguna forma.

Miró a Garry de reojo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, él se sorprendió un poco ante aquella reacción ya que al parecer ella tenía un plan, solo le faltaba saber de que tipo, esperaba que no fuera algo extremo.

──Ya sé que hacer──murmuró ocultando su mirada con su flequillo, pero aún así seguía con esa pequeña sonrisa. Se volteó hacia Garry, llamando la atención de Mary quien dejó de llorar por unos momentos para ver que hacía Ib. Pensó que ella había decidido irse con Garry, pero se sorprendió al ver como le entregaba su pañuelo y luego empezó a caminar alejándose del cuadro.

──¿I-Ib?── musitó Mary preocupada especialmente cuando ella sacó su rosa y tomó todos los pétalos con su puño.

──¡Detente! Si lo haces te puedes lastimar a ti misma── Exclamó Garry extendiendo su brazo. No podía moverse, se sentía congelado en su lugar y de cierta forma eso lo frustraba.

──Lo siento chicos, pero creo que esto es lo mejor── empezó a decir con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos. ──Y-Yo no quiero que las cosas terminen así, quería ir a comer macarons contigo Garry y poder ser tu mejor amiga Mary y que jugaramos juntas, pero no es posible. Así que lo siento── Antes de que ellos pudiera decir algo, antes de que al menos hubieran intentado detenerla, ella ya había arrancado todos sus pétalos de un solo jalón.

Con lo último de su fuerza, lanzó a los dos dentro del cuadro mientras seguían gritando su nombre. Comenzó a sentirse cada vez más y más cansada, como cuando has ha jugado todo el día y lo último que espera es poder dormir pero a la vez sigue con las ganas de seguir jugando. Puso su espalda encontrar de la pared y fue bajando lentamente hasta quedar sentada. La oscuridad comenzaba a ser cada vez más grande, al punto de creer que sería devorada por ella, no sabía si sería por el cansancio o por el hecho de que de verdad estaba siendo tragada como cuando entró al "Abismo de las Profundidades". Era gracioso pensar que comenzó y terminó de esa manera. Miró los pétalos regados en el suelo, de verdad el rojo era su colo favorito; igual que los cálidos ojos de su madre. ¡Sus padres! Al pensar en ellos sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas otra vez ¡nunca más los vería de nuevo! Eso la ponía triste y la hacía arrepentirse por un momento, pero luego pensó que al menos pudo salvar a dos personas importantes para ella. Al final pudo formar una pequeña sonrisa, con esa idea era feliz y podía descansar en paz ¿cierto?

Miró los pétalos una vez más, tenía uno de los cinco pétalos en su mano, lo apretó más fuerte contra si mientras más lágrimas caían. Todos sus recuerdos en esa galería vinieron de golpe, también los recuerdos de su último cumpleaños. Todo ello se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco, ya no volvería a ser como antes. Ahora mismo, estaba completamente sola.

* * *

><p>Frente a un gran cuadro, se encontraban dos personas: un chico de aproximadamente 18 años, junto a una niña rubia de 9. El chico se encontraba algo confundido, no podía recordar nada de lo que hacía anteriormente. Mary, en cambio, estaba arrodillada en el suelo y tenía una mirada distante e impactada.<p>

La rubia no podía creer lo que había visto, siempre quiso salir, pero nunca de esa manera. Se levantó y caminó hacía el cuadro, apreciando las texturas y los colores, buscando una respuesta a como volver o algo por el estilo. Pero no pudo encontrar nada. Sintió de repente un dolor agudo en el pecho, era un sentimiento raro, pero sabía muy bien de que se trataba. La culpa comenzó a embargarla lentamente, se preguntaba una y otra vez como habían terminado las cosas.

Había sido _su_ culpa terminar en esa situación, por ser tan egoísta de querer entrar en el mundo real pero a costa de la vida de su mejor amiga. Nunca pensó que salir de ese lugar sería aún más doloroso que estar ahí adentro.

──¿Estás bien? Hermana── preguntó Garry entrando en razón de un momento a otro al ver a su "hermana pequeña" viendo ese cuadro con un interés más grande de lo normal. Era raro que ella se interesara en esas cosas, tomando en cuenta lo despistada que solía ser.

──Garry, no me siento muy bien── musitó con la voz apagada. ──¿Podemos...ir a casa?─ hizo una pequeña pausa insegura de decir eso. Por una parte no quería irse, quería volver al "Mundo Fabricado" y traer de vuelta a Ib de alguna forma, sabía que era prácticamente imposible, pero simplemente no conocía otra forma de sentirse tranquila. Por otro lado, ese lugar le enfermaba y quería irse rápido de ahí cuanto antes.

──Oh cariño, creo que será lo mejor── dijo Garry al notar semblante de su hermana, comenzó a caminar notando como la rubia daba pasos lentos y estaba más atrás que él. Definitivamente se sentía mal.

Cuando más caminaban por los pasillos, más enferma se sentía. Sentía que todas y cada una de las pinturas la veían con desprecio, la recriminaban diciendo: "Se supone que este es tu hogar, no puedes irte de aquí". Se suponía que ya no debía escucharlas, ni sentirlas, pero había estado tanto tiempo en esa galería que, a pesar de no quererlo, podía conocer las expresiones de las esculturas y pinturas.

De repente recordó algo, éstas no podían hacerle nada. Ya no estaban en el "Mundo Fabricado" y el poder de ese mundo tampoco era tan grande. Luego entró en cuenta que también había otro motivo; Ib tomó su lugar en ese cruel y solitario mundo. Una sensación de culpa se volvió más grande que las anteriores. Se sintió más enferma y creía que nunca podría salir de ese lugar. Cada vez las pinturas y esculturas tomaban una forma más macabra que solo ella podía ver y apreciar a la perfección. Las expresiones burlonas se volvían cada vez más sofocantes y creía que podía desmayarse en ese mismo instante.

──Por favor, vayámonos rápido─ pidió suplicante, mientras tomaba la manga de su ahora "hermano".

¡Qué ironía! La persona que más había odiado se convirtió en aquel que le enseñaría el mundo real. Mientras tanto se preguntaba ¿sí él no hubiera estado, ellas dos habrían podido salir juntas? ¿De verdad todo era culpa de él? Movió su cabeza para despejar esas ideas. No podía odiar a Garry, todo fue una casualidad, él tampoco pidió meterse en ese extraño mundo. Cuanto odiaba su egoísmo en ese momento.

──No te preocupes, dentro de poco ya volveremos a casa── le sonrió amable y paciente. Mary se sorprendió a si misma recriminándose por su actitud. Garry tampoco tenía la culpa de nada, además él se veía igual o incluso más preocupado por Ib. Fue una idiota por haber pensando eso, y otra vez, la culpa volvió a ella.

Garry la volteó a mirar de nuevo, añadiendo: ──No te preocupes, podemos volver cuando quieras.

Ambos prosiguieron en su camino. Mary siempre estaba varios pasos detrás de Garry, mientras que éste miraba de reojo las pinturas, esperando de alguna forma, que hubiera algo nuevo en ellas. Justo cuando Mary sintió que la salida estaba cerca, donde ninguna pintura la persiguiera con esas miradas recriminadoras, además de poder dejar de sentir al menos un poco ese sentimiento de culpa que sentía desde que estaba ahí.

Garry se detuvo para volver a mirar una pintura, retrocedió varios pasos en sí para poder visualizarla mejor. Se quedó inspeccionando el cuadro mientras Mary tomaba la delantera sin darse cuenta aún de que Garry se había quedado atrás.

──No creo haber visto este cuadro antes── comentó ──Parece familiar, pero...── se detuvo un momento, ese cuadro le producía un sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza que no podía expresar en palabras. Era un sentimiento muy extraño. ──Mary, ¿qué te parece? ¿Lo has visto antes?── preguntó el chico a su hermana, quien con pasos pesados se dirigió hacía él con la mirada gacha; ahora mismo sólo quería salir de ahí, Garry no se lo estaba dejando fácil.

Mary miró el cuadro que su "hermano" señalaba, exclamó levemente al ver ese cuadro. Al verlo, no pudo evitar llorar. El título, era el siguiente: "Adiós". Era un cuadro donde se mostraba a una niña castaña, parecía que estuviera durmiendo cómodamente sosteniendo unos pétalos en una de sus manos, enredada entre los tallos de rosas de forma que parecía casi imposible que se moviera sin lastimarse. Por alguna extraña razón, la chica tenía rastro de haber llorado y aún con sus ojos cerrados se podía apreciar pequeñas lágrimas, pero aún así, mantenía una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, cómo si no se arrepintiera de nada.

A partir de ese momento, Mary dejó de prestarle atención a las demás cosas. Olvidó por un momento el hecho de estar en esa galería infernal, la mirada penetrante de los cuadros, a Garry e incluso las ganas de querer salir de ese lugar. Cayó en sus rodillas mientras tocaba el cuadro de manera surrealista, deseando en ese momento que sólo fuera un mal sueño, quería poder sacar a su preciada amiga de ahí.

Lloró de tristeza mientras la culpa la iba carcomiendo lentamente.

Garry se preocupó enormemente por el estado en que su puso su "hermana". Se arrodilló al lado de ella poniendo su mano en la espalda de ella para tratar de calmarla un poco.

──Mary ¿qué pasa?── preguntó preocupado, no obtuvo respuesta, solo un llanto más fuerte que el anterior. Garry buscó en su bolsillo un dulce con el cual poderla animar un poco. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir una suave textura en el interior de su bolsillo, curioso, lo sacó para ver de que trataba; era un pañuelo. Su expresión cambio a una de confusión ¿qué hacía ese pañuelo bordado ahí? Por lo que recordaba, era muy elegante como para que él lo tuviera, además de que no recordaba haber llevado un pañuelo. Lo inspeccionó mejor, tenía bordado en una pequeña esquina, lo que al parecer era un nombre: "_Ib_".

De un momento a otro, los recuerdos golpearon su mente. Todo lo que había pasado dentro de ése mundo lo pudo recordar perfectamente; la dama de azul, su rosa, cuando Ib lo había salvado. ¡Ib! ¿Cómo había podido olvidarle? Se suponía que era su dulce y pequeña acompañante en esa travesía. Se quería golpear a sí mismo por ser tan idiota de no recordarla.

Con ese recuerdo también vino el sentimiento de tristeza. Había prometido protegerle y ahora mismo estaba viendo su cuadro, la frustración vino como un baldado de agua fría a su conciencia, una pequeña que tenía toda una vida por delante no merecía vivir en ese mundo; a la eterna soledad.

Siempre había tratado de ser el valiente para no alterarla a ella, pero siempre era todo lo contrario, ella más bien lo animaba y hacía de esa travesía a veces algo divertido. ¡Le había prometido ir a comer Macarons juntos! ¿Acaso esa promesa era una mentira? A pesar de haber estado tan poco tiempo con ella, llegados a este punto ya la consideraba como su hermanita, una a la cual debía proteger.

Quiso llorar y pedirle disculpas y reclamarle a Ib por medio de ese cuadro. No le importa que sonara desquiciado, él sabía que ella podría escucharlo. Garry pensaba que la galería del mundo real y el "Mundo Fabricado" se conectaban de alguna forma, era eso o no podía encontrar otro porqué del cuadro de los padres de Ib en la sala del "Asiento Reservado".

Abrazó fuertemente el pañuelo contra su pecho queriendo que Ib apareciera frente a él con una tímida sonrisa, casi igual a como cuando se conocieron. Pero, muy dentro de su mente, sabía que era imposible. Deseaba que todo fuera una mentira, quería despertar y saber que hoy podría ver una vez más a Ib.

Oyó una vez más el llanto de Mary, luego miró el cuadro de Ib y como si sintiera una vez más la cachetada de la castaña, entró en razón. Apretó el pañuelo fuertemente para luego extenderlo hacia Mary, quien no paraba de repetir "Lo siento, Ib" y culparse a si misma de lo que pasó. Ella miró de reojo a Garry algo confundida por el objeto que estaba frente a ella, lo tomó con cautela inspeccionándolo detenidamente. Su vista se detuvo en el nombre bordado que estaba en una esquina. De nuevo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Garry dio un pequeño vistazo al lugar, agradeciendo enormemente de que no hubiera nadie en ese pasillo. Al parecer, ya casi iban a cerrar.

──Debemos avanzar, esto es prueba de ello── señaló el pañuelo. Mary se sorprendió de la actitud algo madura de Garry, tal vez no era un buen momento para pensarlo, pero siempre creyó que era un perdedor.

──Pero, si tan solo yo hubiera sido menos egoísta...── bajó su mirada arrepentida.

──No debemos seguir lamentándonos. El "hubiera" no existe, hay que afrontar las cosas como son ahora── con miedo a algo, dijo lo siguiente. ──Hay que aceptar que ella no volverá── Mary mostró impresión aún sabiendo que era verdad, pero aún así se rehusaba a creerla.

──¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Se supone que Ib era importante para ti ¿por qué dices algo tan cruel?── empezó a golpearlo repetidamente en el pecho como forma de descargar todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

──No es cruel, es la verdad. Podemos estar tristes un tiempo, pero no podemos estancarnos en eso. Ella nos dio una oportunidad a los demás. ¿No querías ver y disfrutar este mundo? Entonces hazlo, ella te dio esa oportunidad para poder cumplir tu sueño; cosa que nunca pasará si sigues con la mirada baja y con arrepentimiento sobre ti── Tomó aire ya que sentía un nudo en la garganta. ──No fue culpa de nadie, fue su decisión, por eso debemos respetarla── Garry sentía que esas palabras eran en realidad de Ib, lo que ella quería transmitirle o eso quería pensar ya que no sabía ni como decía eso estando con un gran peso en su corazón por no poder haberla salvado.

──Aún así...No puedo creer que ella haya eso── ahora la rubia ya no lo golpeaba, se aferraba fuertemente de la camisa de éste para sentirse comprendida y protegida.

──Yo tampoco, pero fue para que nosotros dos saliéramos de aquí con vida. Ahora mismo ella se debe sentir culpable por no poder cumplir con sus promesas, así que no le dejemos otro peso encima ¿de acuerdo?── ambos miraron el cuadro una última vez antes de pararse. Los dos tenían una disimulada sonrisa en su rostro sólo para ocultar ante ella la gran tristeza que los embargaba a ambos.

──Adiós y gracias, Ib── pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Garry tomó a Mary de la mano para llevarla a la salida, no quería seguir ahí por más tiempo, sabía que en cualquier momento se rompería a llorar y no quería que fuera en ese lugar. Debía resistir al menos, debía hacerlo por Mary y por Ib. Apretó fuertemente el pañuelo en su pecho de alguna forma esperando que le diera más fuerza.

──Garry ¿podemos ir a comer Macarons?── preguntó inocentemente la rubia.

──¡Claro!── le respondió con una amable sonrisa.

──Y también ¿podemos jugar un poco juntos?── con cada pregunta ella parecía cada vez más emocionada.

Garry en ese momento pensó algo "_Tal vez, nosotros podamos cumplir tus promesas, Ib"_

* * *

><p><em>Un sacrificio puede decir cualquiera que lo hará, pero sólo las personas con el corazón más puro y amable pueden hacerlo. Este tipo de personas sólo piensan en la felicidad de los demás sin siquiera pedir algo a cambio. Aunque también, deben aguantar una profunda culpa dentro de sí; saber que abandonará a sus preciados amigos, sus sueños e incluso su vida hace que posiblemente nunca se perdonen a sí mismos, pero aún así, estarán satisfechos con que hicieron algo bien.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Haruka: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con un pequeño one-shot de mi juego RPG favorito. Cuando lo jugué por primera vez, debo admitir que me enamoré, tanto así que ya me he pasado todos los finales existentes del juego <strong>

**Rin: ¿Obsesión? ¿Dónde?**

**Haruka: En fin. Justo cuando pensé haber jugado todos los finales, veo el de la "Green Edition" y pienso "Oh dioh mio, debo jugarlo" Pues al final no encontré nada así que solo me conforme con los gameplays ;w;**

**Luka: Así que para sanar sus penas decidió hacer este one-shot.**

**Haruka: No pude evitarlo. Espero que haya sido de su gusto, espero que la personalidad haya quedado bien y agregué (como pueden ver) cosas para que fuera más a mi gusto. Incluso a mí me dolió hacer que Garry recordara a Ib en ese estado.**

**Mokoa: Etto, espero que hayan disfrutado, tal vez algún día sigamos haciendo fanfics de este juego.**

**Rin: Posiblemente hagamos uno de IbxGarry.**

**Haruka: Eso es todo, así que...¡Haruka-sama y sus locas personalidades se despiden!**


End file.
